Qrow Branwen/Affiliation
Affiliation Branwen Tribe Qrow and his sister Raven were raised in a tribe of bandits that regularly attacked the outlying villages of Anima. Qrow sees them as killers and thieves and strongly opposes their "survival of the fittest" mantra. Qrow eventually disassociates himself from the tribe. Beacon Academy Qrow was previously a student of Beacon, graduating as a member of Team STRQ. Team STRQ Qrow was a member of Team STRQ. He reflects fondly on his time with the team, stating that they had quite a reputation and were the "coolest team ever to graduate Beacon." Signal Academy Qrow was a staff member at Signal Academy. Ozpin's Group Qrow is a member of Ozpin's inner circle, a group whose goal is the protection of the world. He is sent on a key reconnaissance mission by the group and gathers facts in the field for them, risking his life to gather intelligence. He sends the mysterious message "Queen has pawns" to the group members. He later returns from his mission with some information about their enemy. After Ozpin goes missing, Qrow recovers his cane and continues his field mission of searching for intelligence about Salem's Faction. Beacon Academy Peter Port Port was a Teacher's Assistant in at least one of Qrow's classes when Qrow started at the Academy. Qrow's behavior highly amused Port, particularly when Qrow unabashedly wore a skirt. Bartholomew Oobleck Oobleck expressed a familiarity with Qrow and Raven, though how they knew each other is not described. Team STRQ Summer Rose Qrow was on the same team as Summer Rose. Taiyang Xiao Long Qrow was on the same team as Taiyang Xiao Long. As they are both known to be teachers at Signal Academy, they are colleagues at the school. However, the two appear to have a strained relationship, for when Qrow asks Taiyang to leave Ruby's room so he can talk to her alone in "End of the Beginning", her father fixes him with a glare before complying. According to the director's commentary, this one look sums up the philosophical differences between Qrow and Taiyang.Volume 3 Directors' Commentary Chapter 12 In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", when the poison shows its effects, he mumbles about telling Taiyang that "she" is not coming back. Raven Branwen Raven is Qrow's twin sister and former teammate. In "Destiny", Qrow reveals to Yang that the only time he sees his estranged sister is when she has information or a message to relay, after which she disappears. Qrow further adds that he disagrees with her worldview, and deems her dangerous. The siblings meet onscreen in "Family" at a tavern in Higanbana, which shows their relationship borders on antagonistic. Raven sees him as a traitor for abandoning their "family," whereas Qrow sees his sister as a hypocrite for talking about family while ignoring her own daughter in Patch. Family Ruby Rose Ruby is Qrow's niece, though technically they are not biologically related. Qrow is responsible for teaching Ruby how to wield her weapon, Crescent Rose, as mentioned in "Ruby Rose". Ozpin deduced that Qrow was the source of Ruby's talent with such an uncommon and highly dangerous weapon, as he knew no other scythe-wielders of comparable skill. At one point, Qrow saved Ruby and Yang's lives when the latter went searching for her mother and ran into a group of Grimm. Qrow is close with his younger niece to the point where he kids around with her. In "It's Brawl in the Family," when Ruby gleefully asks him if he missed her, he replies with a teasing "Nope" before patting her on the head. When Ozpin calls Qrow to his office, he and Ruby share a fist-bump before he departs. In "Lessons Learned", the two of them are seen playing video games together as he enthralls her with stories of his missions as a Huntsman. Small aspects of Qrow's personality reflect on Ruby, though his demeanor is more cool-headed and nonchalant, as opposed to her bubbly hyperactivity. He also gives valuable advice to Ruby, reminding her to keep learning and moving forward. He later informs Ruby of the legend of those with silver eyes, recalling that Ozpin remarked on the trait of hers when she first met him. When Ruby asks how he knew about that, he states that he has worked under Ozpin for a long time, showing that he trusts her with secrets. He discreetly follows Ruby and her new team during the several months of their journey to Haven. Without them noticing his presence, he secretly takes out Grimm before they attack, making their journey easier. Later, Qrow reveals himself when the group is attacked by Tyrian Callows, and simply smiles and greets his surprised niece with a simple "Hey". During the fight, Qrow repeatedly warns Ruby to stay back, but she does not listen, forcing him to save her from fallen debris. He gets wounded by Tyrian as a result. In "A Much Needed Talk", Qrow is asked by Ruby as to why he was following her and her friends discreetly instead of joining them. He replies that it is because of his Semblance of misfortune, as he did not want it to harm his niece. The following morning, Qrow finds that he has been poisoned by Tyrian, much to Ruby's horror. He is later carried by Ruby and Jaune Arc on a stretcher as they hope to scavenge for medicine in Kuroyuri. In "No Safe Haven", after he is treated, Qrow recovers and jokingly tells Ruby that he's usually the one saving her. However, not all of Qrow's traits endear him to his niece, such as when he returns home drunk in Mistral after celebrating finding Ozpin's latest incarnation, Oscar Pine. This shows that Qrow's alcoholism can be somewhat embarrassing to his niece. Yang Xiao Long Yang is Qrow's niece. At one point, he saved Yang and Ruby's lives when the former went searching for her mother and ran into a group of Grimm. The two appear to be rather close, playing video games and having a teasing competitive edge. When Qrow shows Yang and Ruby a group photo of Team STRQ, he demonstrates an awareness of Yang's desire to find her mother, making an unsuccessful attempt to cover Raven's face. He is shown to care deeply for her after she is accused of assaulting Mercury Black for no reason, cracking jokes in an attempt to lighten her mood and confirming it was Raven who saved her on the train. He encourages her to move on from the alleged assault, even offering information that might help her in locating her mother. Ozpin's Group Ozpin Qrow is part of Ozpin's inner circle, a very privileged position. Ozpin affectionately refers to him as "a dusty, old Qrow" in "Ruby Rose", and in "Lessons Learned", Qrow says that he and Ozpin are "cool" and "go way back". Ozpin also expresses familiarity with Qrow's ability as a scythe-wielder, referring to him as the only other wielder he knows matching Ruby's skill. Qrow seems extremely loyal to Ozpin, and disregards those whom he perceives as betraying him. In "Black and White", Qrow sends a message to Ozpin's Scroll that reads, "Queen has pawns", showing an ongoing collaboration between them regarding apparent threats. In "It's Brawl in the Family", when Qrow unexpectedly appears at Beacon, it is revealed that he was on a long-term reconnaissance mission for Ozpin, and he returns with pertinent information about their enemies' plans. While Ozpin appears to be quite exasperated by Qrow's behavior and constant drunkenness, he still ultimately trusts his judgment and skills in the field. After Ozpin goes missing in "End of the Beginning," Qrow decides to "pick up where he left off," possessing his cane as evidence of his choice. Months later, in a Mistral bar at the end of "No Safe Haven", Qrow is approached by an uncertain youth, who asks for his cane back. Qrow is perplexed for a moment, but then complies, glad that Ozpin has returned. James Ironwood General Ironwood shows concern over Qrow's warning in his conversation with Ozpin in "Welcome to Beacon", which prompted him to bring his fleet to Vale in hopes of preventing conflict in the Vytal Festival. However, it is revealed in "It's Brawl in the Family" that this action only served to infuriate Qrow. When Qrow appears in "It's Brawl in the Family," the two are shown to be on less than friendly terms, as implied by Qrow's alcoholic habits. He even proclaims that if he were one of Ironwood's men, he would shoot himself. Qrow reveals that he is in Ozpin's circle because the Beacon headmaster solely invited him, which suggests that he was against the decision at the time. Qrow also criticizes Ironwood's heavy-handedness and lack of discretion in bringing his massive fleet to Vale. Qrow has commented that he wonders if Ironwood has a heart. Nonetheless, Qrow saved Ironwood from a Griffon in "Heroes and Monsters," knowing the general was innocent of the carnage caused by his automated forces. He showed his respect and loyalty by asking him for suggestions regarding their plan of action to deal with the invading Grimm. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Qrow followed Jaune along with Ruby, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Once he speaks with them, his conversation with Jaune is rough around the edges due to Pyrrha's attempt at becoming the Fall Maiden. Jaune also accuses Qrow of using Ruby as bait to draw out Tyrian. Despite Jaune's enmity toward Qrow due to Pyrrha, Jaune is the one to help Ruby carry him on a stretcher and puts getting him help first. During Team RNJR's battle against the Nuckelavee, Qrow is carried to safety by Jaune. In "Welcome to Haven", Jaune's hostility towards Qrow has lessened to the point where they can have a casual conversation with each other. Qrow even mentions to Leonardo Lionheart that Team RNJR, Jaune included, are not pushovers. Nora Valkyrie Nora is the first to point out that Qrow has been telling them stories, giving them information. So his refusal to answer Ruby's question about why he did not join them because he did not want to tell another story was a bit contradictory. Qrow concedes her point and decides to open up about his Semblance, revealing that he knows Nora's as well. Pyrrha Nikos After watching her fight in the four-on-four round of the Vytal Festival tournament, Qrow openly states to Pyrrha that he believes that she gives more help to her teammates than they give to her. He supports Ozpin's decision to have her as the next Fall Maiden, and is saddened when he confirms her death to Ruby. Lie Ren In part due to Ren's quiet nature, Qrow and Ren do not interact much beyond communicating when both fought Tyrian. Ren takes Qrow's stories seriously and decides what all their best option is after listening to him. Salem's Faction Salem Qrow, like other members of Ozpin's Group, is wholly aware of her existence. He has mentioned personally seeing some of her creations and stated that "they are fear". Qrow is also aware of Salem's goals of dividing humanity and obtaining the four relics from the Huntsman academies. Cinder Fall When he witnesses Cinder stealing Amber's powers, he cuts the transfer before Amber can be harmed further. During this event, he is unable to see Cinder's face, due to Emerald Sustrai using her Semblance to mask Cinder's identity. Tyrian Callows Qrow intervenes when Tyrian attempts to strike a fallen Ruby with his scorpion stinger. Qrow had not previously known him, but quickly figures out that Tyrian was sent after Ruby by Salem. They have an evenly matched fight that results in Qrow getting wounded by Tyrian's stinger when he is distracted by the need to save Ruby. He soon discovers that he has been poisoned by the Faunus. Others Winter Schnee In "New Challengers...," it is implied that Qrow has an interest in confronting Winter, as well as in the Volume 3 Opening, where the two become agitated when in each other's presence. In "It's Brawl in the Family," it is revealed that this was provoked by Winter's affiliation with General Ironwood and the Atlesian Military, due to the latter's excessive security measures during the Vytal Festival. He's quick to berate Winter on the matter, which quickly escalated into a physical altercation. Later, after persuading Ironwood to dismiss her from the conference held by the members of Ozpin's Group, he smiles and winks teasingly at her as she departs. Amber Qrow temporarily saves Amber's life when she was attacked by Cinder's Faction, severing the connection transferring Amber's Maiden powers to Cinder. As a member of Ozpin's Group, protecting Amber, along with the other Maidens, is but one of his duties. References Category:Affiliation pages